butterbeans_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
Dazzle Loves To Sing!
|released = April 9, 2019|time = 11:45|direction = Richard Keane|director(s) = Richard Keane|author = Laura Kleinbaum|writer(s) = Laura Kleinbaum|prev = Spring Has Sprung!|next = The Great Egg Hunt!}} is the 36th episode of the series and the 19th if combined with the previous episode; Spring Has Sprung!, for the 19th full episode of the first season; released on April 9, 2019. Summary/Description The Bean Team gets wobbly, confused and paced-off in their pursuit to satisfy their customers thanks to Dazzle's non-stop usage of her beautiful, lovely, but seriously distracting singing voice, forcing Butterbean to politely halt her, which kind of damages her spirit. But with a dance party out of music due to the birthday girl's phone ranning out of battery power, will the bean girl get Dazzle to use her voice to save it? Plot Dazzle was singing so much she didn't hear Butterbean and Cricket come into the café to greet her. After the customer got served and left, Cricket wondered what song she was singing and Dazzle answered that she made that up. Butterbean, nevertheless, loved her voice and so did Jasper who came in and brought her carrots order. Poppy came, panicked slightly owing to her singing, but reacted to ensure her freshly-made blueberry muffins didn't leave the muffin pans. Dazzle apologized to her and she forgave her accordingly. Sasha and Lulu came in and greeted Butterbean who asked them what brought them there. As Lulu started playing music and dancing along with her, Sasha asked the bean girl if they can use her café's party room for a dance party. In reponse with her trademark exclamation, she asked Dazzle if the party room is free; to which she responded it is available. Butterbean then talked as she jotted down what is needed for such a party. When she got to music, both girls say they'll play their own music (i.e the music Lulu plays on her phone). Hearing Dazzle sing, Lulu stopped playing her song and along with Sasha, complemented the nature of her voice, to which she appreciated and continued her singing. Butterbean moved on to what they'll serve at the party, which she suggest vegetables/veggies and dip with some juice punch. With her bean connected to the Beanitor, she showed them how they'll make it, which they were okay of. After paying via their credit card, they left with Sasha repeating her complement of Dazzle's voice when she sang goodbye to them. Delighted, Dazzle told the viewer(s) about the complement she's been getting just by using her singing voice to communicate and thinks of doing just that all the time. Butterbean called kitchen meeting with the rest of the Bean team to discuss what they'll be serving. Though Dazzle said the exact words of fresh veggies and dip (what Butterbean wanted to say) and carrots and salarie (what Jasper wanted to say), they both laughed it off. But after Poppy let out her part she'll play in making the treat, she dramatized her part to play which cased her "fairy friends" to stare freezingly at her. Dazzle flew to the counter to pick a phone ringing. After Poppy reminded her of what they were talking about, Butterbean finalized her instructions to them. Cricket offered for help which was apppreciated by her big sister. With the "Let's Get Cooking!" song rolling, they put all their plans and instructions into action and ended it. Dazzle was beginning to annoy Poppy and Cricket with her continuous singing. Butterbean giggled and asked her how how the dip was coming; but before Poppy could finish her remarks, Dazzle got even louder with her song, confusing her in the process which made her lose her grip on the dip, making it fall. Feeling guilty this time, she apologized as she came to clear the mess and lift the dip bowl onto Poppy's hands with her magic stylus. With Poppy getting more frustrated, Butterbean told her to calm down, feeling that Dazzle won't be happy if they said anything. With Poppy and Cicket insisting her to stop Dazzle from singing more and more, Butterbean told the viewer(s) the exact same thing, hoping she understands. Dazzle can't help quit singing as she served Mr. Squeakowitz. Butterbean, trying to be guilty and lax in her speech, came to the counter and implored her about her song distracting the team from completing the special, which she thought they liked her voice. Butterbean assured her they loved it, but she shouldn't do it all the time, to which she understood using her unhappy face. Butterbean told her viewer(s) she did all she could but didn't materialize. With Dazzle unhappy but finally singing no more, both Poppy with her magic spoon and Cricket with her direction brought out the veggies and dip and sent up to the party room. Butterbean came and told her it's time for the party and asked for the punch which she passed to her hands via her magic stylus. Poppy asked if she'll come, to which she disagreed, making them leave without her. Poppy, (maybe communicating with the viewer(s) for the first time), said her thoughts were how pretty hurt Dazzle's feeling were and as she loves parties dosen't even want to show up for this one. The Bean Team welcomed them to the party and both Sasha and Lulu approved of everything in sight. With the music remaining, Lulu pressed play on her phone but it beeped instead, indicating low battery. When Sasha suggested charging her phone, she forgot her phone charger. When they knew without music, their party will be in ruins, Butterbean summoned Dazzle to save it with her voice. Dazzle agreed but said the was no music she could sing to, but Butterbean assured her she'll sort it out. She came back to the party room and did the fairy finish with a music bean on the veggies and dip spoon to make music. Dazzle then came out singing her favorite song (whose lyrics are below the Trivia section of this page) using her magic stylus as her microphone. After ending her song, Butterbean, Poppy and Cricket hugged her, who giggled. Happy, Butterbean told the viewer(s) that there was a time and place for everything, especially singing, and that a dance party happens to be the perfect (what she calls fairy best) time for a song. All who came including Sasha and Lulu thanked them for the song and the entire party. Butterbean returned the complements and Dazzle wanted to do hers in singing, but quickly glanced at Butterbean and at the end, said it in talking tone; making everyone laugh and they continued dancing, ending the episode after all. Trivia *Any real enthusiast of this series will blurt out that the scene of Lulu not charging her phone or not bringing her phone charger to the party was a deliberate inclusion to the script by both the series' creators and episode writer. *That scene is a replica of the scene of a Sunny Day episode where Lacey, in her guilt after ruining Dame Tralada's hair, was called by Sunny to fix her glam van's flat tyre/tire, which gave her the opportunity to apologize to her. *After Dazzle finished her song at the dance party, Butterbean, Poppy and Cricket hugged her with the evident confession of: "Great work/job, Dazzle!! And sorry about what we said earlier; we just wanted to get the party food and the party itself ready and we got wobbly by your continuous singing! Please forgive us?!?!?" and Dazzle giggled as if to reply, according to a serious enthusiast of this series,"Okay, fine!! I forgive you!! Next time, try not to rob me of my talent!!" This scene may however confuse the viewer as to whether she forgave them of halting her non-stop singing. Dazzle's Song Wake up in the morning, and, first thing, I wanna sing, oh oh oh I can't help this feeling from my toes up to my wings I'd love to sing, I'd love to sing, la la la la I'd love to sing and that's my thing, la la la la I'd love to si-i-ing, I'd love to sing Category:Episodes Category:Season 1